The improved control of neoplastic diseases by chemotherapy and by radiation therapy now warrants a carefully coordinated effort to integrate the use of these two modalities in the development of improved means of control or cure of neoplastic diseases. Studies designed within Acute Leukemia Group B toward the control of meningeal leukemia, childhood solid tumors, and lymphomas now require intimate involvement of radiation therapy in the development and execution of protocol studies. In order to obtain intragroup coordination and intramural development of protocols within member institutions, it is proposed that support for key personnel and specialized supplies supplement the current program. Itis anticipated that the Group will propose protocols for coordinated chemotherapy and radiation therapy in a number of additional disease areas including chronic lymphocytic leukemia and in the solid tumor area.